1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to edge mounted integrated circuits with a heat sink.
2. Related Art
It is becoming increasing desirable to include multiple integrated circuits into the same module. In this manner, improved performance may be achieved. However, as the density of integrated circuits increases in such applications, more power is generated which results in additional heat needing dissipation. Also, with increasing densities, communication bandwidth requirements also tend to increase.